Until We See The Sun
by Lollipopdiego
Summary: She was a traveller, trying to find her place in this messed up world. He was frightened, and still hopelessly in love. At one point, everything seemed perfect between the two companions. But is it really? Cam/Lillian
1. Prologue

A/N: Hellooo! Welcome to my new story! As you can see, I'm getting pretty serious about this. Haha, hopefully I'll be more into this than some of my long fics. I've actually planned this and I know what I'm doing. And I really like this pairing, you see. :)

Well, this is just the introduction, before we get into full swing here! There's a part two of this, so watch out for that. Enjoy reading this, and please leave a review if you liked it!

* * *

><p><strong>Until We See The Sun<strong>

_Prologue_

During the fresh breeze of a lovely summer evening, Cam Roberts strolled through town. The lush air simmered over his mop of dirty blond hair while the caking dirt tickled his bare ankles. His slender hands were casually shoved in their pockets, like they usually were, and he stared at the ground, running the many lingering thoughts in his mind.

He honestly didn't know what to do. To bring the stray cat he found to the place where he and his parents stayed...That would be hell. The owner disliked cats and would request to put the poor animal down. It would never end, because Cam could never do such a thing to a poor soul.

The image of the wild cat lying within the bushes, cut up and bloodied would scar his mind forever. It was so frail and delicate, unable to move. It whimpered at his approach, itching to move away, for he could be a predator. What else could Cam do but tenderly pick it up and carry it back to town? He tried so hard...But he still had his doubts. If he didn't have such hope, he would have been sure the cat was facing the doors of death.

It was at Jessica's shop he left the animal. Jessica Morrison was the healer for animals. She helped in giving birth to new livestock and cured their sicknesses. Cam believed there was almost nothing Jessica couldn't do.

But could Jessica keep the cat? He wasn't too sure about that. She was indeed a busy woman, dealing with her livestock and helping out the local farmer with hers. There might not be enough time to care for another animal. The only option was for Cam to take the cat in; it was the most reasonable. He found it; he would take care of it.

A little angrily, Cam kicked a small cluster of rocks. He couldn't do anything. The owner despised animals. His parents disliked pets in general. It wouldn't be that simple to take it in.

He would have asked some of his closer friends like Lilly Ann Jones and Ash Morrison, but they had similar scenarios as Cam. Ash's mother was Jessica, so obviously he was always on the move, aiding her with her job. Then there was Lilly Ann's Father. Lilly Ann's father was very rough. The cat might be in worse hands if Cam left the cat with Lilly Ann.

Discouraged about the thoughts of Lilly Ann's father, Cam sat at the fountain. He let the soles of his rubber shoes skim across the surface. Water beautifully streamed out of the holes, trickling down along the marble structure and pooling into the space below. He loved the fountain. Just watching the water's flow was mesmerizing. The sounds of the droplets splashing echoed in the night. It was music to his ears.

"He should just leave me alone." The sentence was faint; almost a whisper, but Cam caught it with his own ears. He immediately sat up straighter, jade green eyes flashing around. The source was Lilly Ann; he was sure of it. He knew her voice anywhere. But what was she doing, and where was she?

He decided to call out, "Lilly Ann." Patiently, he hanged about for a response. While remaining at the fountain, he gently kicked his feet out and let them hit against the cool stone. Nobody instantly responded, but he knew she was there. He would wait. When it came to Lilly Ann, he would wait forever.

"I-I..." his voice faltered, as he searched for the words for her to reply to. She was a silent girl, barely uttering a word. Cam swung his legs over the fountain's perimeter, and he stood, hands knotted behind his back. "I know you're there, Lilly Ann."

An unexpected rustle brought his attention to the other side of the fountain. It was difficult to hear it over the surge of the water and he was unsure whether or not if it was a trick of the ears. Nonetheless, he made his way to the other side. Sure enough, Lilly Ann was crouched there, tears streaming down her face.

"If we could only turn back time," she choked in a thick voice. She buried her messy head into her legs as Cam knelt beside her, tentatively reaching out a hand. Lilly Ann rested her chin on her knees, staring into the trees. Her violet eyes glowed under the dim lamp light.

Reassuringly rubbing her back, Cam knew what was coming. This wasn't the first time he came across her crying, but it was definitely the first time he found her in front of the fountain. He discovered her in the oddest of places: like on the steps of the church, or under the counter of his parent's flower stands. Once he found her in his bedroom closet. How she got there – he didn't bother to ask.

"Mum would still be alive, and Dad wouldn't be drinking like this..." Lilly Ann continued to rant, and he smoothed down her frizzy, out of place brown hair. He attempted to give her a comforting smile, but they never worked. She just sobbed some more. They were quiet yet painful to hear in Cam's mind. It was hard to see her like this.

He flashed back to the memory shy of a year ago with the death of Lilly Ann Jones' mother. She was loved by all. The way she smiled and laughed, embracing the following day with open arms awed everyone. It was almost if nothing stopped her from taking another step forward into the world, bravely and daringly.

Simple gestures like traveling to the city to donate to the homeless or cooking meals on special occasions for all were inspirational. She would truly never be missed. Cam remembered her for buying many flowers at his parent's stand and joyfully planting them at her plentiful garden.

There were rows of the flowers at the farm, from tulips to petunias to pink cats. In the sunlight the petals glowed, radiant and sparkling with the last of water's touch grazing against the edges. People from all over town came to see them during the summer. They commented on the attractiveness and the lovely scene.

He remembered that Lilly Ann loved the attention. "Oh, you're the farmer's daughter!" or "You've probably inherited your parent's touch for art!" they would say. They showered Lilly Ann in compliments, especially on how pretty she was. Cam couldn't agree more.

The funeral was heartbreaking. The cause of death made them miserable even more. For such a young woman, nearing her forties, dying of stomach cancer saddened them all. Nearly everyone cried, but Cam swore Lilly Ann cried the most. She shut herself in her house for the following month, not daring to step outside to even peek at the warm sun. And when she finally came out, everyone knew that merry Lilly Ann Jones would never be the same.

"Lilly Ann," Cam whispered. He used his other sleeve to wipe the salty tears off her cracked cheeks. He then pushed back her bright orange headband so her long, wet bangs were pushed out of her face. "It's going to be okay."

He sat adjacent to her, thinking how terrible it was to be abused. He had never experienced it, but he had heard about it through Lilly Ann's words. She described the feelings of never being loved by her father, and he was angry when he was drunk – which was almost every night. He would strike at her with his fists if she stepped out of line. The pain was unbearable and never ending. To be hit by a loved one would leave a mark in her mind until the end.

"You should tell someone," he always pleadingly urged. Violence wasn't right. He had to be reported! "Or I will."

He tried so hard to convince her to account the truth, but she'd always stubbornly say no. "No questions," she'd sternly reply. "This is my problem and my problem alone. Don't do anything about it, Cam."

Cam shouldn't have listened to her all those times. Instead, he should have stepped up and taken initiative. Those many moments, he could have pressed her future and encouraged her. But he didn't. He never did.

Lilly Ann slowly shook her head, fighting back a loud wail. Shoulders slumped, defeated. She leaned back against the wall with a long sigh, her mind on something important. Then she said, "You always say that." Her head turned to look at him, eyes brimming with more fluid. "Cam, you always say it's going to get better. But will it really?"

That was an important question. Cam couldn't foresee the future. He simply failed to know. Because he was always honest with her, he admitted, "I don't know." His hands withdrew to his sides, feeling guilty about leading her on about the life ahead of them, without ill-treatment.

She drew her knees even closer to her chest. "That's the thing," she said with a throb of tiredness. "We don't know. And I don't think I can take it any longer."

He directly understood her meaning.

"No," he cried, instantaneously pulling up her sleeves. He had never given a second thought about her long sleeves hanging past her wrists. But now, it suddenly made sense. Displaying her pale forearms, he held it to the light.

"No, Lilly Ann," he shakily said. Quickly he ran his fingers over the jagged red bumps on her skin. The lines were scarring and etched in the flesh, crimson and raw and swollen. It was a dreadful sight. The sight of blood always made him sick to the stomach. But _this _...he might have thrown up.

Cam uneasily swallowed, and then demanded, "How can you do this to yourself?" They were only fifteen years young, with a full life ahead of them. This was just wrong and sinful. How could she even...?

Forcefully she pulled the clothing back over her forearms. As fleetingly as they were in his sight, they disappeared. She glared at Cam, her eyes a hard masking shield once again. "I scraped it," she plainly lied, shaking her arms. In that split second she winced, and Cam knew it the complete truth. How could she hide it from him? It was obvious. They were too ferocious to be scrapes.

"Shut up," he said, grabbing her wrist. How could he believe that crap? Wildly he tugged her to her feet. Cam placed his hands on her shoulders, staring into those wide violet eyes once more. "You need therapy, Lilly Ann," he scolded, entwining her hands with his. "You can't solve anything by cutting yourself."

Lilly Ann untangled her hands from his, shoving them into her pockets. "Shut up, Cam," she seethed, eyes flashing. She stepped away, distancing them. "I hate this life. Nobody even likes me, or even cares about me. They all hate me. I'd be doing the world a whole lot of good if I just killed myself."

Cam stepped towards her. "I'm your best friend. Do you think I wouldn't care about you?," he harshly whispered, pointing at finger at her. With a growl, he clenched his fists. "Goddess, Lilly Ann, people care about you. You just don't see it."

"There's nothing to see!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. For a second, he glimpsed those uneven slashes. He paused as she moved to poke him in the chest. She said, "If girls actually liked me, they wouldn't be excluding me half the time! If boys loved me, maybe this wouldn't be happening!"

"Yes, it would," Cam bluntly said, crossing his arms. Raising an eyebrow, he waited for her reaction. Lilly Ann simply returned the gesture, challenging, "_Tell me what you mean._" He took a deep breath. Then he said, "Lilly Ann, I love you."

He truly meant it. Lilly Ann Jones was all he could think about. He watched her from the Cafe, the way she glumly ambled down the road towards the library. Cam wished for her to have mutual feelings. She would realize there are the positive incomes in life, and life wasn't all about running away.

Cam honestly did not know why he was infatuated with her, or grown to love her over time. Maybe it started by her neediness for someone to care, and turned into a loving adoration. He admired how she took strong, but disapproved how she refused to report her father. He was determined to watch out for her, and to make her happy.

There were the odd times she could be happy and compassionate. Together, Cam and Lilly Ann once returned a chipmunk to its mother. They climbed trees and stared through the scenery, awed by the wonders of the lush golden and emerald green hills stretching before them.

Also, the way she cried was heartbreaking. It was like the whole world was falling apart when she sobbed. He couldn't stand it. He'd comfort her, rubbing her back or whispering in her ear. Lilly Ann even admitted that he made her feel better at her worst.

Lastly, Cam hoped he could change her negative overlook on the world. The way she viewed everything was dreadful. She'd look up at the sunny sky and say, "It's a terrible day today," or she'd see a stray animal and comment, "They need food or they're going to die."

Like the way she gazed at him now with a sorrowful expression on her face...Why couldn't she jump for joy and kiss him like normal girls did? Cam wished. But Lilly Ann could never be normal. She was Lilly Ann. He was expecting this cold reaction, warily staring at him. He half-expected her to say, "You're just saying that."

Whatever he anticipated, he was correct. Lilly Ann scowled, and continued. "I know we're best friends Cam, but you don't have to say you love me. I know you love me... just not in that way." She ran her fingers over his skimpy yellow tie hanging around his neck. Shivers ran up his spine. "And to tell the truth, I love you too. But not in that way."

His heart sank. So the truth had been spoken. The feelings weren't mutual. He loved her – in both ways, to be precise, but she only considered him as a loyal friend, and nothing more. Cam accepted the reality. What made him think that she could ever love him?

"I understand your feelings," he said, averting his gaze to the ground. He traced the footsteps etched in the dirt path, not wishing to look her in the eye. He couldn't look at her the same again. She didn't love him back. That would remain with him for a while.

But the thing that struck him the most is what she said.

"_If boys loved me, maybe this wouldn't be happening._" What did that mean? He loved her, and this was still happening. Yet, Lilly Ann was on the verge of death, torn in half between life and hell. Cam scuffed the ground. "Sorry." _Lilly Ann, I'm sorry for everything. _

Lilly Ann shrugged. Tears on her face were beginning to dry, but he believed that inside she felt torn as ever. She bit her chapped lip, and slowly nodded. "It's fine, Cam," she said, crossing her thin arms over her chest. Their bodies were still close, he noticed. Barely was he tempted to give her a lingering kiss, just in case he couldn't in the future.

But he didn't.

He then tilted his head up. He forced himself to look into those everlasting purple orbs that would stay etched in his mind. He told himself he had to say the thing he wanted to say most now, otherwise she might be gone and it would be his entire fault. Cam gulped, unsure about her reaction.

"Are you okay?" Lilly Ann asked.

"Don't kill yourself," he said warningly. Lilly Ann flinched. He realized his mistake by harshly instructing her not to. He tried to lighten the mood by saying, "Or I might have to come after you."

Then he smiled, hoping she would too. Cam brushed another strand of fallen hair out of her eyes and whispered, "Promise me, okay?"

Lilly Ann forced a smile, but nodded. "I promise," she whispered back.

At that moment, she seemed so fragile and skinny, about to break under the slightest amount of pressure. Cam then silently vowed to protect her even more. As they twisted their pinkies together, officially sealing the promise, she said, "I won't ever leave you, Cam."

It was good to hear. A light blush spread across Cam's cheeks, touched by her words. "I won't leave you, Lilly Ann," he reassured her.

"Listen, Cam, I should get going," she suddenly said, brushing past him. Their hands rubbed against one another, and Cam's heart skipped a beat. "Dad needs me to care for the chickens 'cause of the festival tomorrow."

The way she said it with such disdain disgusted him. It was difficult to understand why she stuck to her father's side while he treated her like so. However, Cam was raised differently. He was taught to stand up for himself, no matter what.

Cam nodded. "Bye, Lilly Ann," he called as she walked away.

Staying put, he watched her raise a pale hand in response, then smile. She departed the center of the village. Her hair billowed past her shoulders, fluttering in the heated wind. Sounds of sneakers crunching against the gravel reached his ears. And the last he saw of her before disappearing from sight was a flash of her long yellow summery dress.

Sighing, Cam hoped that maybe that day, she would be treated better by her father. Gripping his hands together, he stared at the glittering stars in the blackened atmosphere and whispered, "Harvest Goddess, Bless Lilly Ann. I pray that her life will turn out okay, and that I can help her in some way."

After thinking about his words, Cam decided it wasn't enough. When it came to Lilly Ann, it might never be enough. Before ending his prayer, he added with deep conviction, "But until the end, Lilly Ann, I'll care for you."


	2. Chapter 1

****A/N: Awkward moment when you've been watching the season of Avatar like fooboo24 and you held this off. By the way, I've got like 10 more episodes to go until I'm done... Besides that, I've been busy with exams and tests and school. So sorry about that! I honestly have not written anything until last week.

Thank you to reviewers, fooboo24, HarvestMoonLuv, sea-salt kisses, Noble Soul, and MagicalSquaresOfDarkness!

* * *

><p><strong>Until We See The Sun<strong>

_Chapter One_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm not perfect, but I keep trying<em>  
><em>Cause that's what I said I would do from the start<em>  
><em>I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave<em>  
><em>Was it something I said or just my personality?" -Hedley (Perfect)<em>

* * *

><p>"Oi! Cameron!" Laney Smith pounded on his door with a bellow. "There's a town meeting in an hour, so you better get up!"<p>

Cameron Roberts was already awake, sitting at the edge of his bed. He was checking his tired reflection in the smudged mirror. He noted on the dark bags hanging below his eyes and the wrinkled, unhealthy complexion. Overall, Cam had intuition that it would not be a good day. Early mornings were not on his "happy" list.

As he adjusted his favourite purple beret on his blond head, he imagined his friend standing on the other side of the door, hands placed on her hips. Her face would be twisted with annoyance, waiting for the boy to answer.

"Yep," he called. Rising from the bed, he rolled his eyes. "I didn't forget, Laney. You reminded me last night." Repeated times. By the end of the evening he wished to stuff her face in the scrumptious apple pie they had for dessert. It would be a firm reminder that he perfectly understood.

During town meetings, it was mandatory for at least one person from each household to be present, whether they had the time or not. They were held on the first Sunday of every month. The villagers discussed ongoing issues, strategies of defeating Konohana in the cooking festivals, and any recent news that was essential to be covered.

On a regular basis, Laney attended these meetings. Sometimes it was Cam instead. Mainly it was because Howard Smith, Laney's father, easily had the case of headaches for meeting the point of ten hours of sleep every day. By the time the meeting began, he would be rousing from his snoring slumber.

It was also because Jessica Morrison, the rancher, travelled out of town every once in a while, resulting with her son, Ash, to be her trustworthy fill in. Then who could babysit seven-year-old Cheryl other than Laney?

Laney was terrific with kids. She had a gentle way of conversing with them in a playful, teasing mood. She had her ways that made them chortle and give her heart-warming hugs. She occupied her spare time with having fun with the children. Cam spotted her running in dizzying circles or munching on a crunchy bag of crisps with them. Even from afar, he could hear their tinkling laughter, as they found the silliest and simplest things so terribly amusing.

Cam didn't understand too much. As a child, he rarely spoke to Laney, much less chased her about the village like some others. He preferred to stay close to his best friends; Ash and a girl named Lilly Ann Jones. The fact that Laney was so energetic at a younger age, as she was now, Cam never bothered with her.

But after his parents retired and left the village three years ago, he decided to stay with Howard and Laney and make a living. It was more ideal in his mind than living in a smelly, boisterous city with endless drunkards and thieves. Besides, it was time to move on from his family. At the time, he was nineteen and still living with his parents!

First, Cam was wary and reluctant to talk to Laney. He unpleasantly remembered her once prancing around Bluebell village, screaming, "I caught my first fish! Is anybody going to take a bite out of it?" Now, they were so close in friendship, they were practically siblings.

Lilly Ann would exclaim if she found out, "The way things turn out is never what we expect, Cam!" The fact of sharing an intimate friendship with Laney would amuse her. He used to claim he was immensely annoyed by the impossibly loud kids, though Lilly Ann never paid attention to the noisy ones.

Most of the time, Lilly Ann had kept to herself and her closer friends like Cam. People outside her barrier of comfort she ignored unless they attentively talked to her. It was the way Lilly Ann acted.

But that was six years ago. The Lilly Ann Jones he once knew could be long gone in her haunting past. For all he knew, she could be one of those bibulous women that partied every weekend. Perhaps she was popular and surrounded by plenty of great friends with qualities that Cam never had.

Hopefully, the Lilly Ann at the moment wasn't dead. He wouldn't be surprised if she was. When he last saw her, she was slitting her wrists without hesitation. He made a great endeavour to cease her deadly actions, and even promised never to leave her. But in the end, she packed up her bags and slipped away from the islands, without even a note of good-bye.

If Cam was heartbroken then, if she were dead, he would be devastated. His intuition told him, however, that somewhere, Lilly Ann was alive and well. She could have possibly forgotten about Cam. She was happy, wherever she was. In the end, that was all that mattered. He fell in love with Lilly Ann, she ran away, and it was now all pushed in the past.

Cam slipped the smooth buttons in their tights holes in the vest. He examined his reflection one more time, debating on whether or not he was presentable. Assuming it was, he checked the time, head craning to glance at the clicking analog clock. He shoved his feet in dirty, worn sneakers.

_Ten minutes until nine. _He had to arrive at the town hall in about seven minutes. Personally, it was mandatory for Cam to show up slightly earlier than the appointed. It was a good habit he always held onto. People knew him as the one who was never late.

Before he left the house, Laney tapped him on the shoulder. Nothing was wrong at first, because all she did was simply hand him a sandwich to bite while heading there. The sandwich was whole wheat and filled with melting cheese and toasted ham. Mouth practically watering, he tucked it away in his pocket.

"Yes?" he inquired. Cam knew the answer before she said it. Teasingly, Laney normally said the phrase. She smiled a little too innocently, and an expression of mischievousness and knowing was etched on her face.

"You'll see Georgia." Her grin spread wider.

The smiling face of the popping red head with everlasting bouncing curls appeared in his head. She was a really nice girl. A glowing smile rarely left her energetic face and her non-stop talking brightened a quiet room. Cam also took a fond liking to her dancing, emerald eyes. They glittered with such welcoming that stirred leaning comfort inside him when in her presence.

It was obvious she fancied Cam. She visited the flower stand he was in charge of, doting on the most placid things like what he was wearing, or what the curious expression on his face. A rubicund hue shined on her cheeks whenever she chatted with him.

Of course Cam was friends with Georgia Watson. How could he not, with her friendliness? But sometimes, her liking to him was annoying. She'd be insistent on buying him a steaming lunch or go out of her way to plant some beautiful flowers to present him. Pity also dawned upon him, as he failed to have mutual feelings for her. But he didn't have the heart to tell her.

Being a coward was one of the first words Cam would use to describe himself. That was all what he was, nothing but a coward. It started with not speaking a word to another villager about Lilly Ann's suicidal cutting, and it continued with not telling Georgia his true feelings.

That was one thing he'd like to change about himself, if anything.

Cam forced a smile.

* * *

><p>"Is everybody here?"Mayor Rutger Reynolds placed his bottom on a chair at the end of the long table. He noisily shuffled the papers in his grasp before clearing his throat and taking a look around the present villagers. "Good." Nodding, he glanced at documents.<p>

Cam sat there, lips pursed, playing with his fingers. He didn't mind these incessant meetings, but sometimes, they were a drag. Even a simple hour would stretch on forever. Wondering what Rutger would discuss with the people today, he diverted his attention to him.

Rutger squinted, making out the small print on the sheet. After letting out a little "oh," he straightened his back and announced, "We have a new farmer coming to Bluebell!" He chuckled, using a handkerchief to wipe at joyful tears springing to his eyes. His wife, Rose, adoringly patted him on the back.

Alert, Cam took a fleeting look around the table. Eyes were popping and mouths were gaping in surprise. He had to admit, he was caught off guard as well. Rutger was exclaiming, "Isn't this great? Since Edward left, we've been slightly short of money! Maybe Lillian will even do a better job!"

Before Cam knew it, he was leaning against the table, nervously biting his lip. He couldn't have just heard that name. Was it really the same girl he was talking about? "Lilly Ann is coming back?" he inquired, clenching his fists. It couldn't be. She said she would never take up farming. Her wishes were to be a doctor, or even a dentist...

Besides, she left the island because of her father. Her father, Edward Jones, was the farmer. Why would she live in his ghost? He lived in that house and farmed on that same plough. Tools left behind in the shed were what he used. The animal barns were not any different. For Lilly Ann to arrive at the island once more...it was not realistic.

Then again, even though her father drunkenly beat her, the farm was where she grew up. Bluebell was her birthplace. It was also where she last spent time with her family and Cam before leaving to make a living of her own.

Little hope blossomed in Cam. But to his disappointment, Rutger shook his head. "Not Lilly Ann," he said a little wistfully. "Her name is _Lillian_. Lillian Payne."

Cam angrily sat once more. Lilly Ann. Lillian. The differences between the two names were hard to distinguish. He was such a fool to even think that Lilly Ann would reconsider coming back to Bluebell. It was absurd, now that he thought of it. What was he thinking?

He didn't fail to notice Georgia warily watching him. He could imagine what she was thinking: Who was this Lilly Ann? Was she his old girlfriend? What happened to her? Where was she now? Suddenly, Cam felt drained of energy. Should Rutger bring her up, he preferred not to say anything.

"I remember the first time I met Lilly Ann Jones." Rutger sighed and to his left, Rose nodded. Reminiscing, he fondly smiled. "I actually kept calling her 'Lillian' at first... She was playing hopscotch with Cam..."

That was the first day Cam met Lilly Ann as well. Her mother, Helen, had dragged her piece of chalk along the pavement into a strange pattern. He remembered observing from afar with his own mother, and seeing her confused face. "I know how to play hopscotch," he declared, recognizing the squared pattern.

"Why don't you show her how?" Jamie Roberts kindly said. She gently pushed him towards the curious girl as her mother explained the game to her. Her violet eyes were like tennis balls as she bobbed her head up and down, comprehending the guidelines. "I'm sure she'll like that."

It was then Cam approached the girl and introduced himself. She didn't seem that much younger, and pride swelled up in Cam as the thought of her looking up to him crossed his mind. When he said he would demonstrate hopscotch for her, she enthusiastically agreed.

Whether they were ages three or four, he failed to recollect so. But all he understood was that they had fun, and that it was the start of an everlasting friendship. Heck, the memories were so fuzzy; he couldn't even remember Rutger being present.

Cam drummed his fingers against the table as heads turned to face him. "What?" he gruffly asked. He didn't dare to make eye contact. It would be too pressuring. "That was the day we became friends."

Some of the villagers who knew Lilly Ann gave him reassuring smiles. Almost everyone who knew Lilly Ann was close to her one way or another. Even if they didn't know her like Cam did, the bond between villagers and Lilly Ann was unforgettable.

"Who's Lilly Ann?" demanded Georgia. She was trying to keep her tone even, but Cam detected slight jealousy in her tone.

Rutger replied, "Edward's daughter. She's about your age, actually." Cam groaned. The mayor was so forgetful. Lilly Ann was his age – twenty-two. Georgia was nearing the age twenty-one this spring. But he supposed to the mayor, a year or two didn't make a difference.

Flushing, she stole a glance at Cam and set her eyes on Rutger. Cam didn't blame Georgia for her actions. He would be embarrassed too if he'd been living on the island for so long and never heard about the legendary farmer's daughter. Slowly she asked, "Edward has a daughter?"

Ash was acting the complete opposite of Cam. He was prepared to tell Georgia all the information he was aware of. Patiently, he gave her a charming smile and said, "Yes, he does. Her name's Lilly Ann." Cam wanted to slap the joyous look on his best friend's face off. Didn't he remember Lilly Ann? Did he miss her at all? It sure didn't seem like it.

She leaned back in her chair, lips pursed, eyebrows knotted together. "I've been living here for the past like, four years," she said in that careful tone. She was trying not to offend Cam; he noticed. He was easily insulted. "Why hasn't she ever been here? I mean, she'd have to visit her father."

Cam blankly snapped, "She ran away." He earned a hard glare at Rutger. _Watch your manners, child, _he imagined him saying. After a sigh, he averted his gaze towards Georgia with uncertainty. "Lilly Ann was not happy here." Cam made sure that he was saying the facts everyone knew, instead of the truth that was hidden inside.

"We think it's because of her father," Ash explained, earning a well deserved nod from Cam. Lilly Ann and Ash were close friends as well. He almost knew as much as Cam did. _Almost. _In the end, it wasn't enough to support the legitimate reasons of Lilly Ann's depart.

Georgia fired another question. "How about her mother?" Some of the more inquisitive people like Eileen Valente and Nathan Mills were beginning to take an interest, waiting for answers.

Fortunately, Ash was prepared. Folding his nimble hands together, he cleared his throat, gathering the people's attention. "Helen died before Lilly Ann ran away." It was then sadness crossed his face, and Cam remembered. Helen often visited their pasture. Animals were something that she adored. On the farm, she owned some livestock.

Rutger interrupted them. There wasn't a doubt that he wished to continue with the meeting like planned. He clapped his hands together and said, "But there's no use thinking about this. Lilly Ann hasn't returned in the past six years, and she probably won't in the future."

Ash and Georgia's cheeks turned a shade of beet red as they settled back into their seats. He exchanged apologetic glances with her. Cam rested his head in his hands, suddenly bored with the whole topic of the new farmer, Lillian. However, the side comments didn't quiet down.

"I wish we really knew why she left."

"Poor Lilly Ann...We all loved her."

"She was a really unique girl. Real unforgettable, she is."

Cam grimaced. Even though Lilly Ann refused to believe it then, people cared about her. They never doubted her strength. No one ever did. Underneath that hushed, placid face, people caught her rare, radiant smiles and those heart-warming gestures. There was another side to Lilly Ann people would never forget.

She was caring, unique, yet silent. They all cared for her, but she never honestly expressed her troubles. Perhaps if he tried enough, she would have done so. But he didn't. Then she disappeared without a trace. In truth, Lilly Ann was truly someone who could not be erased from their minds.

Rutger restlessly shuffled his papers. "Okay, moving on." The people turned in his direction, fully attentive. He smiled in satisfaction, obviously pleased. He grandly announced, "We're going to make Lillian Payne have the best experience of her life!"

Clutching his stomach to hold his bellowing laughter, the mayor told them, "Make her feel welcome. Tell everyone else in the village that, too!"

* * *

><p>If there was one day that haunted Cam Roberts, it was the day Lilly Ann ran away. It occurred a few months after he made a lifelong promise to her – never to leave her. Whether protecting her or just being the one who helped her through emotions, it didn't matter. The initial point was that he would <em>always <em>be there.

She also told him she would be there for him. It obviously didn't happen. All of Cam's intentions were to keep Lilly Ann as happy as she could be. And she was aware of that. Why didn't she confess her troubles or thoughts? If only Cam had knew.

The day she went missing, Cam was playing with his cat, Lou. Lou was the colour of stormy greys and gloomy periwinkle. His parents and Rutger eventually allowed him to keep the cat, after numerous discussions and debating. However, they warned, if the cat stepped out of line, he would be kicked back into the wild.

Cam believed it was reasonable enough. It was like when Cam did something wrong, he got grounded. Only with Lou, it was different, because Lou was from the wild in the first place. Inside, he vowed never to allow the cat to be so hurt again. When he found Lou, he was half dead. The pain scarred Lou for life.

Cam suspected his determined mother fell in love with Lou's eyes. She had the final word, and when she said the cat could stay, stay it did. Lou's eyes were like her own: full of longing and hard willing. They were large jade orbs that shimmered in the pale light.

Even Lilly Ann adored Lou. She enjoyed nuzzling the cat, claiming that his fur was fuzzier than her own blanket. She laughed when he affectionately licked her. It was disgusting, but cute. Together they played, endlessly rolling on the soft grass. Cam would be observing, sitting cross-legged, away from the fun.

Lou brought out the soft side in Lilly Ann the villagers rarely saw. She cared for the cat as if it were her own. After her department, Lou dearly missed her. Lou mewled, giving Cam that wide stare, asking for her presence. It was difficult for even Lou to accept that Lilly Ann was gone.

Cam was stroking Lou as the cat lounged on the bed. Lou's bones were visible through his thick skin as he stretched out with a relaxing his. His fluffy fur fuzzed as hands ran over the smooth texture. A small smile was on his face. Lou was purring in satisfaction.

There was a pounding at the door. Cam looked up, startled. Before he knew it, Ash was barrelling inside, close to tears. "Lilly Ann is gone!" His voice was frantic and desperate. Cam froze, not believing Ash's words. Lilly Ann was gone? Dubiously he stared at Ash, lips pursed.

Clenching his fists, Ash sucked in a breath. His body seemed to release the tension. More calm, he said, "We don't know where she is. We have no idea." He was depending on Cam to figure out her destination, he knew it.

Cam's heart pounded. The pressure of the situation was overwhelming. For a minute, he sat and thought. Finally, he admitted, "I have no idea." There were only so many places Lilly Ann could relocate, and she hadn't voiced her thoughts to him. Why didn't she?

"Where do you think she would be?" demanded Ash. Ash's bright green eyes pleaded Cam for answer. His voice was rising, on the brink of cracking. Cam didn't blame him. Inside, he was feeling torn as well. There were no more words needed to speak between Ash and Cam. They already knew.

Already Lou sensed the tension in the air. A low growl came from Lou's throat as he pounced from the bed. Absentmindedly, Cam stroked Lou's fur. What did he do wrong for Lilly Ann not to confront him? Slowly, Lou circled the chair in the corner of the room. It was easy for the cat to get away from the world. On the other hand...

Cam sighed. It was time to face reality. "I'm sorry, Ash," he apologized. He scratched his head while forcing his eyes to stare at the black wall. He couldn't look at anyone without bursting into tears. The truth was beginning to permanently sink in. But he was sure of one thing: Lilly Ann wouldn't return.

"She didn't even leave a note." Now his friend sounded defeated and vanished of hope. He clutched the door handle, about to walk away. His breath was shaky this time, attempting to hold back the sadness. "Everything of hers is gone. It's like she was never here."

Suddenly, Cam wanted to be alone. He had to deal with the emotions without anyone to console him. In a situation like this, he'd normally go to Lilly Ann, but... "It's final, then," deadpanned Cam.

When Ash left to search for Lilly Ann along with villagers, Cam finally collapsed in his bed and cried. The tears poured down his face. Lou understood that his presence wasn't needed. Quietly he lay under the bed, patiently waiting for his master to calm down.

Lilly Ann... Cam thought of her laughs and dogged attitude. Lilly Ann kept him alert and ready when nobody else was. When he was in tears, she was there. When she was in tears, he was there. They understood each other like no other. From inside jokes to emotions to friendships, no words needed to be spoken between them. She was so strong, but it the end, she couldn't take it all...

My best friend... With his head buried in his pillow, Cam knew that he had lost someone dear to him. Possibly forever.

* * *

><p>AN: Expect another chapter by the end of this month.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I finished Avatar! Best anime ever. Hooray for consistent updates every two weeks! Thanks for the support, especially since the HM fandom has been dead for the past month. Hahaha!

Thank you to reviewers MagicalSquaresOfDarkness, fooboo24, yuseirulez34, and Zelda (karusenshi)!

* * *

><p><strong>Until We See The Sun<strong>

_Chapter 2_

* * *

><p><em>"Reality is a lovely place, but I wouldn't want to live there...Will the real world even care?" -Owl City (The Real World)<em>

* * *

><p>The autumn leaves crunched under Chaff's pounding hooves. She tightly clung onto his mane while gently easing the reins. <em>Stop. <em>When her horse came to a halt, she surveyed the orange and yellow foliage. Dewdrops were hanging off leaves hanging by the stem. The dried ones were beginning to crumble and fall.

"Now, there, Chaff," she coaxed the horse. Hands ran over the velvety chocolate brown pelt, admiring the strength of her horse.

It had been at least three hours since they began the journey to Bluebell, stopping only twice for water. "You deserve a nice rest, after all the work you've done."

Lillian Payne deeply inhaled. Fresh oxygen flooded into her nose, full of pine and damp leaves. As she looked around, she knew that home had not changed in the slightest. Some houses have aged, and some have been recently added, but there is no denial that major changes have occurred.

The old trees swayed in the breeze. Branches creaked, tumbling to the ground. Eventually they will grow back. While kicking them aside, she had the sudden desire to embrace a nearby trunk.

After all these years, she still yearned for a heartfelt welcome... whether from inanimate objects or not.

She longed to wrap her arms around the thick structure and press her nose against the tough wood. Then she would press her back against the tree and fall asleep until the cold bit her bare skin. To inhale the scent of the familiar, fresh, moist material is what she really needed.

But, they had to get moving.

Lillian stepped through the foliage, admiring the view. Downhill was Bluebell.

There she saw the people roaming streets, pushing doors to the shops or laughing with a group of friends. They seemed happy. Although Lillian was unable to make out any faces, she suspected that a handful of people from her past lived there.

"Lilly Ann Jones doesn't exist anymore," she reminded herself. Backing up, she then realized that all of this was like waking up from a dream. The memories rose to her mind as quick as wildfire.

With a pang in her heart, she remembered that this was the spot she and Cam Roberts had a picnic – the last one of the summer before she left the island.

It was a relaxing event. Cam had gathered spare food from the man his parents had worked for. His name was Howard Smith. Howard was a joyful, flamboyant man with a stocky structure and welcoming arms.

Gladly he handed them food. At the shop, where they met up, Lillian remembered Howard waving them good-bye over-enthusiastically. When she looked at Cam, confused, he mouthed, "He thinks we're dating."

They burst out into laughter, and left the shop. At the hill, they were still in fits of giggles. Finally, Cam handed her a piece of bread and accidentally knocked over her purse.

There, a camera tumbled out. It was sleek and silver, giving the matte of a developed photo a glossy touch.

Lilly Ann flushed a deep red, staring at the piece of freshly baked bread in her hands. She couldn't tell him that this could possibly be the last time they would spend time together, and wanted to treasure it with a final picture.

Her escape would have never worked.

To her surprise, Cam was amused. Picking it up, he said, "You want to take a picture, Lilly Ann?"

Already the lens was sliding out, the snapshot ready to be captured. He didn't suspect a thing. After Lilly Ann had nodded, he extended the camera in front of them.

"Smile," Lilly Ann reminded, clutching onto his arm. She was aware of his arm tightly wrapped around him, and their cheeks pressing against each other. It was nice, to be with Cam.

Then like that, he clicked the shutter. The final evident memory of them was something she still carried everywhere she went.

Cam and Lilly Ann had never shared a romance of any sort. They were inseparable friends. Together they laughed and cried. Lillian couldn't imagine spending her teenage years as Lilly Ann with anyone else. Often she had depression, and even cut. Who was there to save her?

The answer: Cam Roberts.

Honestly, Cam had never left her heart. Sure, he probably moved on. But the times with her best friend were truly unforgettable.

She wasn't positive he was still residing at Bluebell, and if he wasn't, it was fine. Lillian would have liked to see the state her childhood companion after six years.

A lot could change in that period of time. He could shut her out and never speak to her again. Then again, Lillian had chosen to leave Bluebell.

Changing her name from Lilly Ann Jones to Lillian Payne was one of the best decisions in her life. It was a way to remember her sweet, compassionate mother, Helena Payne, who passed away. At the same time, she left the memories of her abusive father, Edward Jones, behind.

The feelings of neglect and fear dawned on Lillian once more. She nearly sank to her knees, feeling as if she were being beaten once more. She had worn dark sweatshirts and jeans to cover the blackening bruises. They seemed to magically appear in places she failed to remember being hit.

Her mousy hair hung in her round face, concealing the few cuts slashed across skin. Nobody, except one, had suspected a thing. If teenagers were going through depression, then people would leave them be. Especially girls, because the villagers assumed they were PMS-ing.

Most of the time, it was true.

But Lilly Ann had a different case. She was aware that he loved her and was sorry for throwing punches and bottles at her. After her mother's caring attitude, her world had turned upside down. The reassurance that Ed loved her wasn't enough.

In the afternoon and late in the night she escaped with Cam. At the point, he was the only one she trusted.

They roamed the friendly forest, staying hidden within the thick undergrowth. All they did was sit side by side, and talk. It was honesty hour – nothing was held back. They had silly arguments and heated discussions, but in the end, it made her feel better. He knew her like no one else.

Most days, Lilly Ann avoided her father, particularly when the alcohol had full effect. But when he caught her, things got bad.

With all of Cam's pleading, she managed to pull herself together and have the guts to tell someone. But when she was about to, it never happened. Only Cam suspected and knew that she was getting abused. She made him swear not to breathe a word.

Obviously she could have packed up her bags and gone to live with somebody else. But she didn't want her father to have trouble with the federal government. Abuse was serious offense. It wouldn't be right to put her father in rehab or jail. She would never forgive herself.

So, she ran away. She changed her name. She started fresh. She tried to forget it all.

Why was she back? Something in Lillian stirred when she discovered Ed Jones was moving. "I'm not handling this goddamn farm!" were the words the mayor, Rutger Reynolds had echoed. Typical. Her father would have gone mad, sooner or later.

Maybe she came back because Bluebell was where she grew up.

It could even be because she missed everyone.

And inside her, she was fully aware that there was always a longing to be in the open and make a living as a farmer. Farming was irresistible. It was in her blood.

Lillian Payne patted Chaff's mane. His silky hair easily parted under her fingers. "Are you ready, boy?" she murmured, and spotted a letter fluttering to the ground.

Her heart soared when she realized it was the misplaced document that confirmed she was Lillian Payne. It must have been in the sack along Chaff's saddle! Now she wouldn't have to hope Rutger would recognize her and accept her.

Gleefully, she picked it up and tucked it in her jacket before it flew out of her grasp again. "You're not going anywhere," she told the letter, swinging her legs over Chaff.

Taking a swig of water, she grabbed hold of the leather reins. Her back was sore, and she wished to lie down before the high peak of the afternoon reached her. "Yeah! Let's go, buddy!"

When she turned the narrow corner, to her surprise there was a deer. It was leaning down, in the middle of nibbling the crunchy wild plants buried in the dead leaves.

Lillian gasped, and the deer's ears perked up. Immediately, it snapped its gaze toward Lillian, wide black eyes staring directly at her. For a moment, it froze.

"Holy cow, Chaff!" Lillian yelled, suddenly jerking her horse to the side. Chaff whinnied, startled by the movement. He began to thrash, uncertain and out of control.

The deer bolted as fast as lightning. Lillian gritted her teeth, hoping that the worst wouldn't come.

_What was happening? _

"Steady, steady!" Lillian hollered over the frantic yells. Chaff wasn't used to running into different animals! She regretted she didn't have more chances to train him, but where were you supposed to train a horse in a bloody screaming city?

But unfortunately, the deer came racing back, looking as frantic as ever. Chaff rushed away from her, and resulted into slamming into a tree, with Lillian on it. She was thrown off by the impact, thrown to the ground.

With the wind knocked out of her, Lillian tightly shut her eyes. The world was twirling around her body, ready to swallow her up into the mossy ground. Rolling on her back, she groaned. Why did her head hurt so much?

Before she passed out, a cloud of spinning, sparkling stars flooded her vision.

* * *

><p>"Fishing."<p>

"Absolutely not."

"My dear, what is so terrible about fishing?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I am old and weak and get very hungry! You know how I get when I get the slightest cold..."

"That's why you build up on your clothing!"

"My answer shall remain no."

The elderly couple stopped bickering when they came across unusual girl sprawled across the grass before them. She wore cuffed jeans and a striped tank top, an outfit that had never been seen before by the mayor.

People in Bluebell wore such clothes, but Mayor Rutger Reynolds suspected he would remember a girl with such a blue tank top that it complemented light brown waves falling down her back. She really was a pretty one. The boys would have been swooning by now, dying for her attention.

No, someone like that could have definitely not slipped Rutger's mind.

Her horse carefully eyed them. If they were about to attack the girl, the horse would pound them before a hair on her precious head was even touched. But the protective horse didn't have to worry about such a thing.

Rutger grinned, his crooked grin shining. "Hello," he cheerfully greeted. "I suppose your owner has taken quite a snooze."

The horse's lips spread out across his large teeth. He was grinning at him! Rutger laughed. He observed the girl, wondering if she came from the opposing town. Next time he spotted her, he would be sure to say hi.

On his side, his wife tugged his sleeve. "Rutger," Rose said, eyes wide. She seemed to suddenly realize who this woman was. Rose, who was regularly positive about her decision, uncertainly stepped back. "Doesn't that remind you of someone?"

He was confused. "No," Rutger replied. "Who does she remind you of?"

Rose reached out a trembling hand. Her bottom lip trembled, trying to contain the happy tears springing to her eyes. Rutger wondered who could have made such a strong impact of his wife.

She looked at him, almost painfully. "You don't remember, Rutger? That girl is the spitting image of Helen Payne."

_Helen Payne_. The name tore Rutger's heart. The woman was the reason teenagers took their dreams a step ahead. She was so encouraging. If a boy could run three miles, she would push him harder. If a girl finished a painting, Helen convinced her to make a dozen more.

While she was alive, the common saying in Bluebell was: "If Helen can do it, I can."

People talked to her. All people in the town had a special connection with Helen, and could talk to her like they were siblings or best friends. She was honest and open.

Helen Payne had given so much to the town. The money in the town greatly increased with the help of her farming. There was so much Bluebell was grateful for – all because of her. It was almost unbearable that she died because of cancer.

Rutger forgot her face – forgive an old man – but he reconciled on how she brightened the days in Bluebell. Where she walked, she glowed. Heads turned, grinning, and she'd genuinely return the gesture.

Goodness, Helen could have ran the town and Rutger wouldn't had minded in the slightest!

Then he saw the resemblance. From the way she had her hands knotted in front of her chest, to her athletic build poised across the grass.

Everything screamed "Helen!" and he couldn't believe he didn't see it before. Ashamed of forgetting about the cheery farmer, he simply nodded.

Realization dawned upon him. Helen Payne. Lillian _Payne. _Then Helen had a daughter named Lillianna Jones... Hmm, no, that wasn't quite right. But the girl's childhood name was definitely not _Lillian. _He started, "This must be..."

As soon as the name arrived to his mind, Rose said, "Lilly Ann."

Oh, how he regretted telling the residents at the town meeting that Lilly Ann would never return to the island. He imagined the sheer shock on people's faces when Lilly Ann strolled into town!

The 'Lillian' on the document must have been a typo, and taking up Helen's surname was a sweet way to remember her... It made sense!

Rutger clapped his hands, excited. Then his face fell.

Lilly Ann was the girl who ran away. They had even clearly pointed that out in the meeting.

"There has to be a good reason," Rutger decided, "to run away." And to run away from all places – festive Bluebell!

Rose sighed. "She doesn't have to tell us why," she said, taking a seat next to the sleeping girl. Admiringly, she brushed a piece of wavy hair behind Lillian's hair.

Rutger sat adjacent to her. For a number of minutes the couple sat there in the midst of the fallen leaves, quietly murmuring.

It was quite peaceful. The sun had warmed their skin, to the point where Rutger almost dozed into his own snooze. Such a sensation made him feel as though he were under the covers of his duvet in the midst of the night.

Before the mayor stood, suggesting they leave, Lilly Ann stirred.

He suddenly had the impression that Lilly Ann was in pain. The groan was full with too much agony.

"Glad to see you awake," he said.

She opened her eyes. They were large amethyst orbs, like her mother.

It was then that Rutger was one hundred percent sure the girl was the Jones' daughter.

First, she stared at her horse. A smile was appearing on her face. "How are you, Chaff?" she gently asked. "Have you had a good nap?" Chaff lowered his head, and she nuzzled his cheek. The bond between them was obvious.

Rutger cleared his throat.

She looked at them. "Why, hullo," she said a little sourly. "How long have you been there? Am I dreaming? Everything's so fuzzy?"

She glared at him with the watchful eyes he knew so well. He wondered why they had ever left his mind. As a baby, Lilly Ann was always hot headed. It made him burst into laughter.

"At least half an hour," the mayor said with a chuckle. He griped his cane tightly with his left hand, hauling himself from the ground. He aided his wife as well. After a slightly unstable attempt, they stood straight. "It's four o' clock right now."

Lilly Ann paled. She bolted upright, clutching her head. "Oh my goddess!" she shrieked. At once, she scrambled to her feet, mouth twisted in a scowl. But she was dizzy and nearly toppled to the ground again.

They rushed to her side, holding her arms steady with their firm, aching hands. "Did something happen, Lilly Ann?" anxiously asked Rutger.

"I've been unconscious for three hours!" she cried. She already began gathering the items strewn around her area, placing them into her beaten up rucksack. Silently they stood, waiting for an explanation. "That goddamn deer..."

Instantly Rutger was reminded of her father. When stressed, he used coarse language and blamed the tiniest of things – flies, ants, you name it. He would have said so, if Lilly Ann didn't impatiently sigh.

She rolled her eyes. "Chaff went mad because we nearly ran over it. I was thrown off and got knocked unconscious."

Fingers lingered around her horse's mane as she finished collecting the fallen articles. Pressing her cheek against his, she murmured, "You're okay boy, right?"

"Who are you anyway? You look awfully familiar, but I can't seem to..."

"Rutger and Rose," the mayor introduced. He was used to this formal talk, so he reached out a hand to shake. She didn't take it. She was still confused. "We talked over the phone. Actually, we even watched you grow up... Remember, Lilly Ann?" He added.

Whatever he was hoping her reaction would be; it was not this. He half-expected Lilly Ann to enthusiastically ask him what he recalled of her and her parents. How was her father? How has the town been faring so far? Then he'd give her a memorable tour and they'd get on with their lives like normal.

Instead, an intense, wild look appeared in her eyes. She seemed fearful. As quick as lightning, she mounted Chaff, her gaze icy.

"Don't call me Lilly Ann," she said. "It's Lillian. Lillian Payne." The sudden change of expression caught Rutger off guard. He even was hurt. He had been nothing but friendly, and...

She nervously added, "I want to stay away from the past." The name Lilly Ann Jones no longer existed. All that was left was a new girl, trying to run away from her troubles, named Lillian Payne. Whatever her troubles were.

Rose must have thought so, because she curtly nodded. She was calm with Lillian's actions.

"But," she said, choosing her speech carefully. "You're going to have to face the town sooner and later, now that you're here."

Lillian shrugged, and Rose doggedly continued. "Laney still lives here. So does Ash and Cheyrl. Even Cam still lives here."

At the mention of her old friends' names, something in her eyes flickered. Was it longing or pain? There was no denying Lillian was close to tears.

Furiously, she rubbed at her lids. "I missed them," she choked.

Rutger was still speechless. Here was a girl, ready to flee from the past, and yet she fondly remembered her old friends. Truly remarkable.

"Please," Lillian pleaded. She played with the reins in her hold. Any moment now, she was about to take off. She gave them the most convincing look she could. "Please give me time. I need to see Mom's grave. I need to do some other things. I just need time."

Time. Lillian left the island for six years. She was young. They had nothing but time.

Rutger found his voice. Without hesitation, he agreed. "Very well. We're glad to have you back home, Lil-Lillian."

He was being honest. Lillian was young. When he had said that Lillian Payne could possibly flourish the town grander than Ed ever did, he meant it.

He believed in it. And Rutger was rarely wrong.

Lillian grinned. Squeezing her legs in the saddle, she waved good-bye. "Home," she simply said. It was as if she were far away, in a heavenly dream that she would never escape. "I still can't believe it myself."

Lillian set off.

* * *

><p>AN: Hullo silent people favouriting this story and putting it on alert. Hullo readers in general. Leave a review in the box to tell me what you thought of this. ;)

Shameless adverstising! If you guys are looking for a Cliff/Ann story, read _The Art of Healing! _It is co-written with me and my friend Cam. Soo. Check it out!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: The other day I was in town, and there was a place called 'Edwards Jones Investigation.' Awkward. Thank you to reviewers HarvestMoonLuv, Jagsrule5, and charanari savior priestess.

The next chapter may come slightly late, as I am working on stories for fooboo24 and xStarxShinex. Please send in your reviews with your thoughts – they help me tons!

* * *

><p><strong>Until We See The Sun<strong>

_Chapter Three_

* * *

><p><em>"'You're beautiful and sad,' I said finally, not looking at him when I did. 'Just like your eyes. You're like a song that I heard when I was a little kid but forgot I knew until I heard it again.'" -Maggie Stiefvater (Shiver)<em>

* * *

><p>The villagers said the cooking festival was an event where Bluebell and Konohana came together in a truce. Cam believed the cooking festival was simply a competition between the two towns.<p>

Their regular gatherings caused intense rivalry to stir within people. The grand meals villagers cooked gave the profession chef stomach aches. As fun as the event seemed, Cam preferred not becoming involved in the matters. Socializing with others was not something he favoured.

It was awkward. Cam wasn't one to begin conversation. When people did, they averted the topic towards his parents. It was touchy. How was he supposed to say that his parents lived with his cousin, Pamela, in the city, because Cam couldn't support his entire family alone?

Cam was a man who said all or nothing. Being also very proud, there was not much he could say. It wasn't fun being shown up by a successful cousin. She was the editor of a popular teen magazine, earning pounds a day.

Then there was Cam, the florist. Not many people bought his flowers, to the point where he considered shutting down. He would have, if he wasn't so attached to his flowers. Truthfully, it was also his bond with the town. A love was deep in his heart, and he couldn't bear to leave it.

Finally, Cam was resolute to make his own living. To depend on Pamela was weak and unmanly. He liked being viewed as a strong-willed worker.

He didn't know why people never purchased his flowers. He figured it was because of his impatient attitude. Over the years, Cam tried to contain his temper. In the end, however, he always lost it. Thankfully, his anger wasn't completely crazy. Like, nobody was terrified of him.

Once in a while, Cam attended the festival. It felt like an obligation to take part in the towns' strange events every once in a while. Sometimes, they were really funny. The intensity of the occasion made Cam chuckle.

Today was not the best day. All he wished for was to fall back into his covers and sleep.

"Yoo hoo!" Laney drummed his door, which thundered in his ears. She was humming a strange tune – probably one of her Irish folk songs. It made Cam's head pound even more. "Cammy!" He hated it when she called him that. "Are you coming?"

He groaned, "No."

However, after he heard what happened, he wished he went.

* * *

><p>"Mayor Rutger," hesitantly began Ash. "Have you met the new farmer?"<p>

The crowd around them quieted. With the same question on their tongue, they waited for the mayor's answer. He was leaning against the table, observing the contestants. At Ash's question, he suspiciously eyed them.

But he chuckled. Clicking his cane against the table where the participants' entries were, he smiled. Steadying himself, he looked at Ash with sparkling eyes. "Have you met her?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "I have yet to visit her farm."

Flushing, Ash shrugged. He almost seemed sheepish for asking about the new farmer. He had to know, though. Every time his mother or he visited Lillian Payne, she wasn't home. At least, that was what he thought. Villagers said the same.

"Nobody's seen her," he commented. A secretive expression crossed Rutger's face. Murmurs rose, nodding in agreement. Nervously, he cleared his throat. "We were just curious, is all."

It was hard not to be. For about twenty years, Edward Jones had been working on those fields. All of a sudden, this girl named Lillian Payne moved in. The change was unexpected and new.

"Don't worry," the mayor passively waved his cane in the air. His eyes were fixed on the variety of food, seeming more interested in that than Ash. "She's coming to the festival." He said his dismissively, like he was expecting it all along.

Annoyance built up in Ash. The mayor had confirmed Ash's earlier question. "So you've met her?" The mayor failed to defend himself.

The mutters picked up as Ash spotted an approaching person. "It's Lillian," someone said, and at once, everyone was excited. Finally they would meet the mysterious farmer!

In his place, Ash frowned. She seemed daringly familiar. There was something about the way she walked with a slight bounce in her step, and the way her strawberry-blonde hair spun in the breeze. Her long dress fluttered, and she clumsily held a dish of food in her hands.

Lillian maneuvered the paths like she knew them by heart. Amongst the twining branches and lumps of hills, she slipped past them like butter. Maybe she had already travelled and practiced making her way up here, but at the same time, Ash couldn't seem to place what he was feeling about her.

"Hi!" By the time she reached them, she was breathless and smiling. The sun was beating on her flawless skin and lighting up her amethyst eyes. She was one of the most beautiful girls Ash had seen in a long time. His breath was taken away.

He quickly recovered when Lillian turned to Rutger and Rose. "Here's my entry." She brandished the plate of food towards them. Carefully, she placed it on the table. "How are you?" She greeted the mayor and his wife with familiarity.

In her chair, Rose tittered. "Lovely, Lillian," she said. "How about you?"

Jealousy stirred inside Ash. This girl could talk to Rutger and Rose without hesitation, yet it took her a week to show her face in Bluebell? He averted his gaze to the ground and kicked at the orangey-brown leaves.

Then she was in front of him, full of confidence. "Hey. I'm Lillian Payne."

Bloody hell. This girl was going to be the death of him; he could see it. They were about the same age. Who knew – maybe she would endlessly bother him after this. The two could even become the best of friends. Deciding he had nothing to lose, Ash held out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Lillian," he sincerely said, not before shooting an alarming look at the mayor. "I hope you like Bluebell so far."

Her laughter was glittering and piercing. She gratefully shook it and replied, "Thanks, Ash." Their hands fell to their sides. Realizing her words, Lillian winced. Ash's eyes were as wide as tennis balls. "Err," Lillian said. "I've heard about you from Rutger – said you were a friendly guy."

Somehow, Ash didn't believe her. Rutger often stopped by their family shop to chat with Jessica, but most of the time, Ash wasn't inside. He was usually out in the pasture, tending to their livestock. It was his job, after all. How much did Rutger say about Ash?

"Rutger said he hasn't seen you," Ash said.

At that moment, the mayor clapped Ash's shoulder. Ash had forgotten he was standing behind him. Jumped, he raised an eyebrow at Rutger.

The mayor cleared his throat. "I actually said," Rutger began. "That I hadn't been at Lillian's farm yet."

Lillian laughed again. "True story," she said. "Nobody has. I've been out, exploring the place." That explained her absence at home.

Ash felt at ease that he wasn't being completely lied to. However, he was now self-conscious around Lillian. As pretty as she was, she would have not been a good girlfriend for Ash any other way.

"Where did you come from, again?" The smile was plastic on his face. He couldn't wait to get away. He wondered if he was the only one stricken by Lillian. Adjusting his red beret, Ash managed to make eye contact with his mother. _Help me! _

"The city," Lillian said. "It's nice to be back at Bluebell." She watched him cautiously almost as if she were testing him. Her eagle eyes reminded him of Ed. Maybe all farmers eyed everything like so.

Ash decided to steer clear of uncomfortable matters with Lillian. She was too attentive; too peculiar. "So you've been at Bluebell before," he said, nodding. Visitors came and went. That was probably why he felt that he'd seen Lillian before.

"You wouldn't remember me."

"Lillian!" Jessica appeared behind her. Ash was relieved. "I heard about you. Hi, I'm Jessica Morrison." A realization crossed Jessica's face, and in a flash, it disappeared. Instead of saying anything, she pumped Lillian's hand, unable to stop smiling. "How are you adjusting to the city?"

"Actually, it's really—" Before the farmer could get another word in, Ina Rossetti clapped her hands.

"Attention!" she called, placing her hands on her hips. The Konohana mayor's chin was held high in the air. "Gourmet Pierre has arrived! The festival will take place in five minutes!"

The mayor of Bluebell rolled his eyes. Noticing the small gesture, Lillian laughed. "Goddess, those two will never change."

Ash wondered how many times Lillian Payne had visited the island to know this. It normally took a long explanation of the town's rivalry to newcomers. If she did visit, he wondered if they ever talked. She must have been extremely different back them, because he'd remember someone like her.

Apologetic, she gave them thumbs up. "I'll talk to you guys later," she said with a wave.

Jessica placed a hand on her son's shoulder. He looked at her, traces of annoyance visible. Chuckling, she cheerfully remarked, "Lilly Ann is one pretty woman, after all these years. She looks exactly like her Mama."

That caught Ash's attention. The pieces began to fit together. Lilly Ann Jones? That odd farmer was the Lilly Ann Jones? Too many tears had been spilt over her – and now she was back again. The shock hit him.

"That makes sense," he managed. He was feeling weak in the knees.

Surprised, Jessica raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember her?" She was probably thinking back to how close Ash and Lilly Ann were. After Cam, Lilly Ann was his closest friend.

Apparently, she never thought the same. Cam had confessed in the end that Lilly Ann led herself to believe that she was friendless. She had told herself that Cam was her only friend and the only one there for her. Ash was devastated, but it was in the past.

They never even had a picture together. Had they had one, Ash could have treasured it until he died. He was a person who cherished his memories, especially because he forgot people over time. He suspected Cam kept a few of him and Lillian tucked away somewhere, but never brought them out.

Because Ash couldn't lie to his mother, he honestly said, "I don't remember her face."

Jessica made a sympathetic noise, and turned to cheer on Bluebell in the festival.

He swallowed hard.

"She's going to win the festival," he stated half-heartedly. "She was a hell 'uva cook when I knew her." Ash had not been surer of anything else that day.

* * *

><p>"...I knew she would win the cooking festival," Ash muttered, resting his chin on his knuckles. He sat at the fountain in front of the church, deep in thought. Tightly shutting his eyes, he whispered, "She made cookies for us at Cam's hotel room, I remember. They were sweet with chocolate chips and icing."<p>

He took a deep breath. Rushes of the fountain helped him clear his mind. In this case, if ever, it was making himself even more stressed.

"Why is she back? Why did she change her name? No wonder the girl reminded me of Edward Jones; it's because she's Ed's daughter! The daughter that ran away and broke Cam's heart! We were such good friends, but she didn't even tell me what was going on!

"I could have helped her or something. Out of all things, she could have at least told me. My life totally changed without her... Oh my goddess, what am I going to tell Cam?"

His heart was pounding, stuck in his throat. He couldn't speak anymore. Accepting Lillian in his life was difficult. He didn't know what to do.

When he closed his eyes, all he saw was the girl's smiling face as she won the cooking festival today. She seemed glad to be back, but at the same time, there was something lacking from her personality. Ash had known Lillian well enough to be aware that she missed her family, badly.

_Oh, Lillian, things are going to become so much more dramatic now._


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: SilverEyeShinobi called Cam a shmoe. I think fooboo24 is also going like "OMG!" And Jagsrule is simply fantastic. Thank you, three reviewers! Cookies for you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Until We See The Sun<strong>_  
><em>

_Chapter 4_

* * *

><p><em>"You can love someone so much...But you can never love people as much as you can miss them." -John Green<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm guessing you haven't met Lillian Payne," Ash commented. Without warning his friend, he slammed his hands against the stand. He was smirking, like he knew something Cam didn't.<p>

Startled, Cam steadied the shaking table. "Chill," he said, holding out his palm. _Damn him. _He checked that no flowers were destroyed, and then let out a sigh in relief. If anything bad happened to them, he would ban his friend from the stand next spring.

Glaring at Ash, Cam said, "So what if I haven't met her? What's it to you?" There was no particular reason why Ash would want to know if he had met Lillian or not, otherwise he would have blabbed it by now.

"Well, she's hot." Whatever Ash was trying to pull off wasn't working. The man sighed, running his fingers along rough edges of the table. When Cam raised an eyebrow at him, he admitted, "Okay, that might not motivate you to see her..."

"But," he started, looking up, emerald eyes gleaming. "She won the cooking festival!" This approach was unsuccessful as well, since Cam disliked attending the cooking festival.

"Old news," Cam stated, placing the 'open' sign on the counter. He wasn't too keen on meeting the farmer in the hurry. He was well aware she made an appearance the day before after concealing herself from sight for a number of days. "Laney told me everything."

Cam picked up the miniature watering can. Kneeling, he screwed the hose and began filling the basin. "It's great that she decided to show her face," he continued with a shrug. "And it's good that you think she's hot. Why don't you go for her?"

Ash frowned, not comprehending his words. "But I don't like her," he muttered under his breath. Then he spoke with a louder voice. "Laney told you everything...so you're not even going to _try _and go for her?" He slowly pronounced each word, as if not believing Cam's statement himself.

What was this guy talking about? Now Cam was confused. He glanced at Ash. "Laney said she was new and weird, because she seemed all isolated and then suddenly pops out." With his fist, he made a 'boom' motion. "Then she introduced herself to a couple of people and that was it. Apparently it was really mysterious." He shrugged.

Did Laney mention anything else? Cam tried to remember, furiously biting on his lip. He saw Laney's laughing face in his mind, gloating that after a few weeks, Bluebell finally had a victory! She liked Lillian, he recalled. Laney said that she saw a great future in their town, even if the farmer was a little wonky.

"Huh, isolated and mysterious," Fastening the screw, he laughed and shook her head. "Sounds like me. Maybe I should date her." However, he wasn't searching for a girlfriend. Otherwise he'd have dated Georgia Watson a long time ago. For the time being, Cam was staying single and focusing on earning money.

The path would be difficult, trying to earn enough money to buy a house for both him and his parents. In the end, he wasn't sure if they would agree coming back to live in Bluebell. Pamela had achieved more than he had, as far as he knew.

Not to mention, Cam realized, he needed money for a new suit, as Pamela was getting married within two weeks...Under his breath he cursed. The many things he had to finish.

He slung the watering can in his grasp and hauled it towards his pots of flowers. Ash was giving him that puzzled look again. Cam didn't bother meeting his gaze. As he tipped the watering can, he double-checked that the flowers were in perfect condition.

Streams of water spurted out of the spout's holes. Trickling into the moist soil, the petals seemed to brighten and stretched towards the nutrients. The florist was proud of his flawless work. Bent over, he carefully attended to each pot, one by one.

On the other hand, Ash was baffled. He walked to the other side of the abandoned stand, and sat in Cam's chair. This wasn't odd, but it almost seemed like Ash was managing the shop instead of Cam himself.

"You guys were best friends," he began. Thoughtfully, he tapped his chin. "I thought you still would be now." It startlingly became clear that Ash and Cam were talking about different topics and different people.

Cam paused. Was he talking about Lilly Ann? After all, she was his other best friend. Uncertain, he turned to Ash. "I'm sorry," he said. "What?" If this girl wasn't Lilly Ann, he was curious what Ash was going on about.

At the same time, he desperately wished to believe that she was who he thought. The chance of Lilly Ann arriving was slim, but Cam still dreamed of it. He also imagined meeting her in the woods for the first time in years. Their hellos would be dramatic, and they would give each other bone crushing hugs.

He didn't think any of that would happen, though. Did Lilly Ann even know he was here? If she did, perhaps she was avoiding him after all... The thought seared Cam's heart. "I wouldn't date a girl I never met," he said firmly.

"So you know that she's Lilly Ann?"

While he knew the truth deep inside, Cam was shocked. He dropped his watering can, and it clattered to the pavement. Rivers of water slipped out of the openings, snaking in multiple directions and dissolving wherever it touched soil.

His shoes had suffered from the spill as well. The bottoms of his shoes squeaking, he walked over to Ash and demanded, "What?" Cam's eyes were full of fury and surprise. Ash was joking, right? But no, Ash was serious. It was written all over his face.

Laney had obviously left out various parts in her story.

"I'm sorry!" Ash squealed. The blood drained from his cheeks, and he desperately waved his hands in the air. His eyes were as wide as tennis balls. "I thought you knew! You said Laney told you everything!"

With an exasperated sigh, Cam straightened his back. Laney knew Lilly Ann as a child, so she ought to recognize her. But he figured that if Lillian Payne was truly his childhood friend, she would have mentioned. The whole village knew of their friendship. One wouldn't hesitate to inform Cam immediately of the discovery... right?

"Well," Cam said gruffly. He stared at the ground, at his dripping shoes and bedridden flowers. Great, now he had to fix all of that. It failed to cover the fury rising in him. "Laney obviously forgot to mention that."

Along with the anger, there was hope lingering within. His life wouldn't ever be the same, he was aware of that. However, the thought of Lillian was like a light bulb had brightened. Differences aside, perhaps he could trust Lillian more than he ever did.

It also meant that he had someone else besides Ash and Laney to talk to. It was comforting. He was happy too, but still had no idea what to make of the situation. Should he casually stroll to her farm, introduce himself, and get all dramatic? Or should he wait her out in the village, anticipating her arrival and reuniting?

Better yet, Cam mused, he could dodge her whenever she approached. Then she would ask about the mysterious florist, figure out it was her old best friend, and seek him out. He shook off the thought. That was stupid.

"You're positive it was Lilly Ann, right?" he questioned. It would be embarrassing to slip up like he did in the town meeting the other week. That scene had already attracted too much attention.

Ash enthusiastically nodded. "Yesterday, I didn't know at first," he babbled. "She seemed so familiar, and she gave me this look that totally reminded me of Ed." _Here we go again, _Cam thought. _When he starts rambling, he's never going to stop. _

Thankfully, it was one of the reasons he liked Ash. Ash did most of the talking, while Cam could stay silent and listen. He'd sometimes learn a few things about being friendly, or having likable personality traits.

"Then I was thinking how beautiful she was, and then I got jealous how she seemed so close to the mayor and his wife! I mean, I've lived here all my life, she's lived here two weeks, and bam, and she's best friends with them! What do you know?" Ash was fiddling with his fingers, a habit of his when he got nervous. "I felt bad when Mom commented how beautiful Lillian looked after all these years, and I realized that I didn't remember her face."

How could Ash not remember Lilly Ann's face? The three of them were a well-rounded trio. They shared jokes, light secrets, and had some good memories. Even if Lilly Ann never considered Ash one of her best friends, nonetheless they were close.

He thought back to a photo of both of them, hidden somewhere at the back of his drawers. Since that day, he rarely thought of it. He was a man who preferred sticking to memories and was pained by photographs. They were having a picnic, and they had quickly snapped a picture before eating.

That day, he had no idea it would be one of the last moments they would spend together. He realized that was the reason why she brought the camera along. It was a last unconscious good-bye before she left.

Cam slowly nodded, and gestured for blushing Ash to continue.

His laugh was hollow. "I have a terrible memory," he admitted. "She was saying that she had been at Bluebell a couple of times, and I was thinking that she was so damn familiar. Our conversation was so awkward, I wanted to get away and observe her from afar. I didn't like her because something about her irked me."

Ash was so self-conscious. His actions were typical of him. Cam wasn't surprised. Honestly, he would have tried to get away as well, when meeting a stranger. "I would feel like a ghost had been haunting me," Cam commented. "But then again, I wouldn't know, because I actually remember her face."

It was like he threw a short knife at Ash. Ash winced, the guilt he was experiencing obvious. "Then she won the cooking contest. I knew she would. Helen was one dedicated cook. I remembered the both of them bringing cookies and cranberry bread and pastries for us..."

The flashback came to Cam. He leaned against the table, recalling opening the door and seeing Lilly Ann carrying a tray of freshly baked goods. They would be straight out of the oven, piled in a plastic Tupperware.

At once, Ash and Cam's mouths would water. The smells wafting into their noses were simply heavenly. Ash would try to grab one without inviting her in first, and she would dodge his hand, wagging a finger in the air. "Not yet, Ash!" she would giggle. "You know you have to wait for a few minutes until the icing dries!"

Lilly Ann would add, "Mom was trying something new." The baking always tasted like they were made by a professional. Helen Payne was often trying something new. It was never a dull moment when being friends with Helen's daughter.

"...And, yeah," Ash was saying. Cam felt bad that he had ignored some part of Ash's rant. He didn't deserve it. But to show that he looked like he was listening, he nodded his head. His best friend cleared his throat. "I don't know what we should do. What do you think, Cam?"

"We should..." Cam hesitated, and hoped he was portraying his opinion in the right direction. He brainstormed for a few seconds, kneeling to refill his watering can once more. There were so many different ways to meet Lillian for the first time. It was important to choose which one was the best, however.

"Well, has she been coming out of her farm?" he asked. But already he knew that the answer was no. Ash didn't have to say anything. Otherwise, people would have seen her by now and start talking. "We should give her time. I'm definitely not marching up to her farm and going like, 'Hi, I'm Cam,' over there."

No, that would be sudden and strange. Besides, Cam refused to meet and greet. It wasn't in his preference to introduce himself first. It never was. On the other hand, from what he had heard about Lillian, she was probably bursting with happiness.

Like Georgia over there. He spotted the brunette taking a walk around the town with her father, and ducked out of the way. There was no doubt that she was already taking peeks at the stand, waiting to catch the florist's eye.

Ash scoffed. "You're a coward," he said. "Why can't you just go up to her and say hi? You can't even face Georgia." A knot formed at his pale eyebrows.

Ash had the nerve to say this. Ash had already met the new farmer, while Cam was over here, freaking out! Besides, Ash was comfortable around almost everyone. Cam stared at Ash. Sensing the change of mood, Ash rose from the seat and placed his hands on his narrow hips.

"I need time to think about what to say," Cam steely said. Then he turned back to the plant life, scooping out the soil with too much moisture and replacing it with fresh nutrients.

Too much water in a plant would kill it. Too much recklessness would end up hurting someone. That much, Cam knew.

Ash smiled. He placed a hand on Cam's shoulder, and said, "Tell me when you meet her."

Then he walked away, and Cam was left with his own thoughts, and the loud giggling of Georgia Watson.

* * *

><p>He was pacing around the fountain near the church. Thoughts muddled, Cam picked a coin from his pocket and fiddled with it. There were so many memories here, faded and unforgotten. He wondered if Lillian still shared them with him.<p>

Why had she changed her name to Lillian Payne? It didn't make sense. Lilly Ann Jones was fine, and suited her much better in Cam's opinion. But the difference between the names didn't matter. He was only anxious that the person hadn't drastically changed.

Of course his childhood friend would have matured quite a bit. Six years did an awful lot to him, as it probably did to her. But he hung on to his hope hanging on a thin string, thinking that maybe there was some part of Lilly Ann Jones left in the farmer.

The brass coin fell from his thumb and plummeted to the bottom of the fountain. He heard the slight splash as it brushed past the surface. Watching the dirty coin land on the marble floor, Cam began thinking.

What could he possibly say to Lillian? "Hi, Lillian," he began, sitting on the edge of the structure. He stared at the gleaming stars. He remembered the nights where they escaped from their houses and sat within the trees of the forests. "I don't know if you remember me, but I was your best friend when you were younger."

No, no, no. That didn't sound quite right. He tried again. "Hey, Lillian, how's it going? I haven't seen you in the past six years! Thanks for not leaving a note. Thanks for not saying good-bye. I missed you so much. I've been thinking about you..." He trailed off, not liking how that sounded either.

What would she do when he tells her this? Back up cautiously, not wanting to see his face again? Or would she cry, flinging herself in his arms and sobbing how sorry she was? There was no telling with Lilly Ann. He wasn't too sure about Lillian.

"Lillian," Cam whispered. He shut his eyes, leaning forwards and visualizing her laughing face. She certainly didn't look the way she was six years ago, but it would do. "You came back to Bluebell. I missed you..."

He was satisfied. These were the right words, he knew.

Footsteps echoed in the spacious clearing. Bewildered, Cam glanced around, hoping that nobody heard his words. He tried to conceal himself besides the fountain. He hunched over, that somehow he would blend in.

_Please don't join me, please don't join me..._Cam silently pleaded. The running thumps were getting nearer and faster, and he assumed it was Georgia. Georgia loved running. "Oh my goddess," he muttered under his breath. "Georgia is definitely going to sit with me."

Earlier that day, she invited Cam for lunch with her and her father. Politely, he declined. He was trying his best not to become too attached to her, but not hurt her feelings at the same time.

Because he was so sure, he stood and brushed the dirt of his jeans. When Georgia came, he would laugh and tell her that he was just leaving. She would insist on joining him, but that wouldn't be as bad as sitting down and having an emotional conversation with him.

He didn't know why he was avoiding Georgia. They were friends, but the thought of being romantically involved with her never crossed his mind. From what Laney told him about Georgia infatuated with Cam, he didn't want any of it. Cam was not ready for love.

He was right; the person running past was a girl. But it wasn't Georgia.

As he was hiding within the darkness, he peered at the person running past. She trampled past the bushes, not sparing a glance at him. There was a split second when she was under the pale lamplight, and Cam would never forget this moment.

He gasped. For a moment, he saw a flash of sun bleached brown and a flowing, yellow dress. Her arms were pumping as she sprinted down the path. Now, who was she? Could it be...?

Her form was daringly familiar. Cam had an ache in his stomach as he watched the girl, unable to speak. His voice was jammed, and felt stuck in his dry throat. Was this how Ash felt? Or was it just him? Dubiously Cam stared at her, and then he caught he evidence: a flash of violet eyes.

More than anything, he wished to reach out his hands and call out to her. But he chickened out, and stayed frozen, motionless in front of the fountain.

Then she disappeared from his sight. He was certain of one thing – that girl was definitely Lilly Ann Jones. Ash was right: he was a coward. But he had to think about the situation. Seeing Lilly Ann after a long time was like waking up from a dream.

Minutes after, he was still speechless.

It pained him that she had been so close, yet so far away.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Shorter chapter. Hahaha. To 40cheska, SilverEyeShinobi, fooboo24 (Haven't got around to reading John Green books!), and Strikes-Chan! And my best friend Jacinta, my only friend who's supporting me with this fic and gets quite a part in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Until We See The Sun<strong>

_Chapter Five_

* * *

><p><em>"I would stand tall and proud. My head would reach over any crowd, smiling so big and wide, big as I feel inside." –Piglet<em>

* * *

><p>Lillian was searching the bushes for mint grass when she stumbled into the botanist. She was in an embarrassing position; bent over a pile of leaves and mud with her yellow skit hiked up. If anyone sneaked up behind Lillian, they would have caught sight of her green and pink polka dotted shorts. Yikes.<p>

She jumped when a figure burst out from her right. Breathless and beaming ear to ear, the person bellowed over her shoulder, "Nori! I found a place where—" she cut off, curiously staring at Lillian. By then, she farmer had sheepishly smiled and edged from the puddles. "Ooh. Who are you?"

"Er, hi," Lillian said. She assumed the raven haired girl knew almost everyone around here. "I'm the new farmer, from Bluebell." Hesitantly, she clumsily curtsied out of politeness. The girl was fiddling with a sparkling blue headband wrapped around her head.

Her eyes narrowed. "Right," the girl said. 'You're Lillian Payne." After studying Lillian for a matter of seconds, she introduced, "I'm Reina Thomas. And Nori Sparks is…" She whipped around, searching for someone. "Not here."

Lillian nodded, recalling Reina Thomas in her childhood. The fondest memory she shared with Reina was when they were assigned partners for a food project. The seniors and freshmen had paired off. The older student had to mentor the younger for a period of time. Lillian learned a lot from the older girl. They pulled off a veggie lasagne in class effortlessly. It was fun.

"Would you like to join us for a picnic?" Reina asked. No recognition flashed upon her face. Lillian was relieved. The less people that remembered her, the less trouble she would have to take in brief explanation. The two weren't that close after the project, anyways.

Another woman appeared. She seemed slightly older than Reina. Her lightweight hair streamed behind her as she strolled into the sunny meadow. "Oh, not over there," she said, her tone soft but mother-like. "Come over here where there's less mud."

They followed. Chaff had his nose high, hungrily eying the picnic Nori was holding. Lillian coaxed the horse, urging him to rest somewhere _away _from the friendly girls. It wouldn't be good to scare them off.

"This is Lillian," Reina happily chirped. "She won the cooking festival a few days ago!"

Nori made a noise of recognition, extracting a straw woven blanket from her basket. Lillian wondered if Nori often acted so distant from them. She appeared to be lost in her own world, dreamy and fuzzy. But the friendship between the two women was evident.

Lillian knelt to help spread the blanket across the grass. When their hands brushed against one another, Nori said, "It's nice to meet you. People have been talking about you." She raised her eyebrows when Lillian flushed. "It's nothing bad, don't worry," she sweetly added. "They already admire you."

"How long have people been here?" asked Lillian. She hoped to pry more information from Nori. Who was still here from her past besides Reina? Nori wasn't. "I mean, Reina's lived here her whole life. Who else does?"

Reina, who had placed a variety of sandwiches on the blanket, strangely peered at Lillian. "I didn't say that," she said with a suspicious edge. "How did you know that?"

"By the way, go ahead and take one," said Nori dismissively, picking a sandwich from the pile herself. There must have been at least ten sandwiches. Panicking, Lillian went through the choices, her mind skimming through the many things she could say.

Finally, she chose one loaded with veggies. There were fresh springs of lettuce and chopped tomatoes. She even noted a slice of cheese amongst the greens. Her mouth watered at the sight. Instead of satisfying her growling stomach, the farmer apologetically shrugged.

"I've been talking to Rutger," she smoothly lied.

Amusement flickered in Reina's bright eyes. "Something the previous farmer never did," she remarked, handing Lillian bottled lemonade. She remembered drinking the fruity refreshment in Konohana when she was young. It was a Konohana specialty from the orchards.

Nori nodded in agreement. "He was always with Vanessa…"

To cover up her surprise, she unwrapped the plastic from her bread. She had to clear her throat for her voice to stop squeaking. Who was Vanessa? "Edward. Tell me about him." Curiously looking at the two girls, Lillian bit into the sandwich. The moisture exploded in her mouth. "These are good."

"Thanks." Nori didn't bat an eyelash. "All we really know about him is that his wife died a while back and his daughter ran away. Then he started seeing Vanessa Fortune down the road. Nothing great. He wasn't that successful after he was alone."

Lillian figured that he was either getting drunk every other weekend, or entered such a deep depression that he lost all motivation. Both were likely to happen. Or, even worst, he could have been seeing Vanessa Fortune a little _too much… _She scowled, unconsciously knowing she did so.

Luckily, they didn't seem to notice. "So," Reina drawled, popping a grape tomato inside her mouth. "Do a better job than ol' Ed, okay?"

"Yeah," said Lillian. She was still lost in thought of Ed and this Vanessa Fortune person. She wanted to know more, but it would seem suspicious if she pried. Nori had pointed to the path uphill.

The path behind Lillian led to Bluebell while straight was Konohana. Never had she heard of someone living within the forest. Taking a swig of lemonade, the farmer decided to leave it at that and talk to the girls.

After a simple conversation about the subject of farming and their jobs – Reina was a botanist while Nori helped manage the orchards – Reina proposed a meeting.

"Why don't you come to see the fireflies with us?" she invited. "Before summer really dies out for good and fall kicks in. You can't miss them."

Drawing a blank, Lillian asked, "The fireflies?" What fireflies? She didn't remember them in the past. Then again, she was too frightened to travel deep enough in the forest to know. But no one certainly talked about the glowing creatures.

Nori nodded. "Meet us here tonight at ten," she said. "That's when they come out."

Lillian found herself saying yes.

* * *

><p>"…You've had a secret past you've never told me about?" Jacinta Chan asked. Her voice was full of wariness over the phone. Lillian didn't blame her best friend. Had it been the other way around, she would have the same reaction. "What else haven't you told me? Are there hot guys there, too?"<p>

She was joking, and burst out laughing when Lillian told her, "Actually, I had a best friend. He's still here, but I don't know whether or not you'd think he's cute. My dad liked him. His name was Cam. He liked to come by the farm."

"The farm," Jacinta mused. Lillian could imagine her lying on her stomach on her bed, book in hand. She'd skim over a paragraph, get distracted, and read it over again. "Did you have chickens and pigs there too?" Jacinta was used to a suburb life. Lillian wasn't shocked that the city girl was astounded.

But at the same time, Jacinta loved the outdoors. In the summer they had biked almost everywhere. Out of all places, they met at the littered beach, helping clean the environment of trash! They had easily connected, with similar interests and personality.

She ran a comb through her bangs. "Yeah, we did," Lillian replied with a hint of sadness. Maybe some animals had lived in the past six years. "But my dad sold all of them. I'll get some new ones soon."

"Well, have fun," Jacinta said. "Don't forget about me or Jay."

Lillian paused. She had nearly forgotten about Jayson Raymond. Her boyfriend back at the city was busy, and Lillian was busy, so honestly, there had been no time to exchange conversation with him in the past two weeks. This was even the first time she had talked to Jacinta.

"Course not," Lillian said with a nod. She relaxed on her bed, head pressed against the pillows. "When you guys come, I'll take you to see the fireflies. I don't remember hearing about them before. I'm going with Reina and Nori at ten."

She noted that she would have to take off soon.

"Ten?" Jacinta was taken aback. "But it's already ten."

Lillian glanced at the clock, and like always, Jacinta was right. The clock read that it was already five minutes past ten. She bolted from the bed and yelled, "Oh, crap! Bye Jacinta!"

Like that, she slammed the phone where it belonged and pulled on her woollen sweater. The clothes hugged her body uncomfortably, but she sprinted out the door after twisting her key in the door of her house.

"I'm late, I'm late…" she muttered. Her legs were on fire as she jogged down the rocky path towards the forest. The fringy wind stung her cheeks. Summer, her ass. As hot as it was in the afternoon, it was freezing as hell when evening rolled in – especially at this time of night.

"Bloody hell, why didn't you watch the time?" she muttered, passing the church with rows of flowers. If there was anyone watching, they'd look at her like she was an idiot. One did not simply run like a madman during the dark.

Her arms furiously pumped. Before she was even aware of it, Lillian reached the stream. Her sneakers were slicked with a mixture of cakey mud and water, causing her entourage across the rocks to be difficult. "Stupid Lillian, stupid, stupid…" She continued to curse herself all the way through the trees.

It was easy to manoeuvre through the thick twining trees and vines, to the spot where the met the two friends. Lillian bashed her elbow on a branch, to the extent where it lost all feeling. Shaking it with a scowl, Lillian burst out of the trees to the clearing.

"Hey, Nori, Reina," she said, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Her lungs were burning, and she longed to collapse on the ground. But that would be strange, and it was advised to walk around after a sufficient run. Her pants were loud. "Sorry I'm late."

Reina patted the seat next to her, and Lillian gratefully took a seat. "You're only late by like, ten minutes," she pointed out. "The fireflies have just started to come out, so don't worry."

It had taken her five minutes to run here. Lillian couldn't even keep up in morning jogs during physical education for three minutes during high school, and here she was at the age of twenty-two, _sprinting _for about five minutes. She had a feeling of satisfaction.

On the other hand, Nori motioned at them. "Shh," she said, raising her finger to her lips. She pointed at an opening towards the pond, and Lillian almost smacked her forehead. Of course. This was the Harvest Goddess pond. "Lillian," Nori grinned. "Glad you made it. Now sit back and enjoy the magic."

After a few moments of silence, they got what they wanted.

Small dots of glowing light had appeared behind a cluster of leaves. They illuminated the plant life before them. Lillian was already awed by the beauty. Soon, dozens of the orbs had begun to shine around the pond.

The first one fluttered out, circling the darkened water. She could make out its distorted reflection on the surface. Then there was another. And another. The fireflies chased each other in spinning patterns. They darted around.

The darkness the trio had been trapped in suddenly brightened with colors of golden and hues of yellow-green. In a swarm of light, Lillian looked at her dress to see it flashing with numerous tints.

"Oh my goddess," she whispered to Reina, her eyes tracking the fireflies. "These are beautiful." Why hadn't she seen them before in her previous years? Maybe the goddess had granted them such a wondrous gift for certain reasons.

Reina softly laughed, patting her shoulder. "These are the last of the season," she explained. At this angle, Lillian could see that the older woman had an adorable dimple in her left cheek. Her outgoing personality had shaped into something more delicate from what Lillian remembered of her. "For about three years, they've been coming during the summer."

That explained it. Lillian extended her fingers as one of them soared in their direction. She swore she could feel the tiniest of wings brushing against her skin as it skimmed past. Watching it disappear behind another leaf, Lillian scanned the area. There had to be at least two hundred miniscule flies here.

It was comforting to watch the playful fireflies with her two new friends. She hoped that this invitation was genuine rather than politeness. It was nice to meet people. They reminded her of when she first met Jacinta – peaceful and smiling.

If these existed before she was struggling with the loss of her mother, would this have helped her family? The immediate answer was yes. Lillian's mother would have enjoyed coming here every other night. The fireflies would have been a reminder to Edward and Lilly Ann that she was in their hearts.

Things could have been so different, because of these small fireflies. Her breath caught in her throat. A sense of tightness overwhelmed her. _Things could have been so different. _

But it was in the past. As one skipped the water, she laughed. Reina and Nori, who had saw it at the same time, did too.

Nori sneezed. A flurry of bugs scattered from her side. Lillian was slightly disappointed that the number had decreased, but she said, "Bless you."

Nori sneezed three more times.

Reina glanced at Nori. "Maybe we should get back," she noted, helping her friend to her feet. Nori coughed. She apologetically smiled at Lillian. "Seems to me that Nori caught a cold. Well," the botanist checked her watch. "It's already eleven. If you want to stay, the fireflies usually leave at twelve."

Twelve. Lillian could count the minutes. She nodded again. "Thanks for this." She was still lying against the grass. She would have hugged them good-bye, but Reina was wrapping a shawl around Nori's shoulders. Instead she grinned at the pair and gave a wave. "Hope you get better, Nori!"

"It was a pleasure to meet you," Nori said. "Let's get together another time."

Thrilled, Lillian jumped from the ground. She embraced both of the girls. Her face was warm from the thought that they had become fast friends. "We'll definitely see each other soon," she promised. "Get some sleep. Good night, you two!"

"Good night," they chorused.

Not long before they left, Lillian lay once more. She observed the jumpy fireflies sparkle in the night for a number of minutes before yawning. It was almost time to get back. Lillian counted to five, and then shifted her body to stand.

There was a rustle amongst the trees. Lillian's slow movements were sudden. She jumped, spooked. "Who's there?" she whispered, twisting around in her place and eying the foliage. No way – she already had stalkers in her first month!

On the other hand, the farmer wasn't scared. She knew how to handle a beating. Jayson also taught her self-defence. It wasn't the best, but it was enough. Clenching her fists, Lillian readied herself.

"Um," the voice was sharp and hesitant. Someone about her height stepped out from the shadows. "Sorry?" Lillian inspected the person's sweats before standing straight once more. He had straight blonde hair sticking from underneath his hat. The brim of the purple beret covered his eyes and nose.

The plaid told her that he was a villager in her town as well. There was no mistaking it – the hat gave everything away. She definitely didn't remember seeing him at the cooking festival. For some reason, she'd recall someone with a jaw as firm as his.

Lillian assumed that he was friendly. How could a guy wearing a beret be a serial killer? She wouldn't take him seriously. At the same time, looks could be deceiving. Instead of having a go at the lurking man, she cleared her throat.

"Giving the farmer a fright, after she just moved in!" she said sardonically. "Bloody fantastic. What's your name?"

His hands were shoved in his pockets. Drastically, it seemed seconds before his eyes were latched onto hers. She sharply inhaled.

"Er…Cam Roberts?"

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffhanger. Oooooh. Now press that blue button at the bottom of the page! I'd like to hear from more of you!


End file.
